To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Mobile communication systems were developed to provide subscribers with voice communication services on the move. Recently, mobile communication systems have evolved to the level of supporting high speed data communication services beyond the early voice-oriented services. However, the resource shortage and user requirements for higher speed services are spurring evolution towards increasingly more advanced mobile communication systems.
As one of the next-generation mobile communication systems to meet such requirements, standardization for a Long-Term Evolution (LTE) system is underway in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and aims at commercial deployment around 2010. In order to accomplish this aim, discussions are being held on several schemes: one scheme for reducing the number of nodes located in a communication path by simplifying a configuration of the network, and another scheme for maximally approximating wireless protocols to wireless channels.
Recently, a technique called Licensed Assisted Access (LAA) has been proposed to improve frequency utilization efficiency by using Carrier Aggregation (CA) across licensed and unlicensed bands.
As in LTE systems, Time Division Duplexing (TDD) is used in an LLA system. There is therefore a need of a method for determining a TDD frame structure and TDD configuration information for use in the LAA system.